Marshal of the IAF, Arturo Bainbridge, retires
Marshal of the Imperial Air Force Arturo Bainbridge gave a 'victory' speech to aircraftmen from the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Imperial Air Forces. In his speech, the Marshal declared his retirement upon passing the age of 64. Cyril Spotswood has been announced as the new Marshal. Spotswood has worked closely with Bainbridge as his aide-de-camp. "Life has been most kind to me, as I hope it will be to you all, my fellow aircraftmen. To me, and I hope you, the honour to serve has been the greatest privilege of my life and my family, particularly my wife, have been so proud of me to have been dedicated to this service. Having attended countless Parades and the like, I have met families who tell me of their pride in you all and I share the same enthusiasm. Lust for service is something special and ingrained in a select few: that few being you all. '' ''Friends, we did not win this war because of who we are but because of what we are. And what we are is this: we are the servants of the Gods, Emperor and Empire who have been granted the responsibility of keeping this land free from the skies and all around. We are, at once, liberators, freedom fighters, peacekeepers, defenders of the faith, oppressors and servicemen. That is why you won this war; that is why we will always win and must win. We are the defenders of these lands and we are the only ones who can defend them. '' ''So, utmostly, congratulations. I am full with gratitude to you all; your Emperor is full with appreciation and your people are full of joy for you all. I would like to say you will never face combat again in your career but that would be dishonest of me. You will see plentiful and I wish you well with that. Today, here, on this hour I must declare, as expected, I have tender my resignation to the Emperor and Imperial Command; it has been accepted and when I leave this base today, I shall no longer be your Marshal. It fills me with great pleasure knowing you are the future and in that knowledge, I resign without reservation or fear. '' ''How I recall, even today, 536AER when I joined. Life, in such a sense, is funny and I wouldn't dare tell you how to live your own lives yet one piece of advice would, I feel, help: whatever you do, go all the way with it. Take it as you shall. Thankfully I leave with a replacement of splendid ability and skill, Cyril Spotswood. He shall guide this Air Force, and you within, to new heights. Such confidence pleases me and will allow me to rest and relax in my final years. Again, friends, bless you -- good luck." Following the speech, Bainbridge conducted his final salute and walked off to a chauffeur driven car with his aides. The Military Band played the Final Salute as the former Marshal walked off. Bainbridge's replacement: Category:The Imperial Constitution